


oh boy you're shining (like a fifth avenue diamond)

by ryneisaterriblefan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Failing Miserably, Bird/Human Hybrids, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Cat Kozume Kenma, Cat Kuroo Tetsurou, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crow Kageyama, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hybrids, M/M, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oblivious Akaashi Keiji, Owl Akaashi Keiji, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, POV Akaashi Keiji, asking for love advice, constructive criticism is always appreciated, if you see any mistakes point them out please i beg you, im so sorry this is a mess, im so tired, kenma is soft, not really fantasy, ugh idk how to describe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryneisaterriblefan/pseuds/ryneisaterriblefan
Summary: 'Akaashi,' Kuroo says, 'Sometimes you astound me with your intelligence, but now you're really astounding me with your density.''I'm sure you're denser than me, Kuroo-san. You have a bigger mass to volume ratio after all.''Har har.'





	oh boy you're shining (like a fifth avenue diamond)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/gifts).



> ...i am sorry this turned out so late and so terrible it turns out i absolutely cannot write more than three characters together i am so sorry *hands this to you nervously*  
> anyways happy christmas, but it's too late for that, so happy new year!!  
> *weak sparklers go off in the background*

‘Bokuto, please don’t go too far,’ Keiji requests, flapping his wings at a leisurely pace—he _could_ go faster to catch up with his friend, but he’s too lazy to actually catch up with him.

‘C’mon AkkaashiiiIIIi!’ Bokuto says, eyes glinting gold in the dark of the night, ‘I wanna fly!’

‘And you can,’ Akaashi reminds him, ‘Just don’t get lost—we both know I’ve lost count of the amount of times I’ve had to rescue you.’

Keiji can sense Bokuto’s dejected pout even in owl form, and he smiles slightly as he says, ‘We can go get ice-cream if any stores are open, okay?’

Even though he’s been friends with Bokuto for years, he still doesn’t understand how the older can switch moods so quickly.

Well, it’s one of Bokuto’s perks, and it’s Keiji’s own fault for loving him.

 

_‘H-Hello?’_

_Keiji looks up, hugging his knees in an attempt to shield himself away from the world._

_In front of him, a lean kid stands, hair drooping over his eyes, and he stares at the ground with his hands behind his back as he stutters out, ‘My mom told me to go talk to you. I’m sorry if I’m bothering you.’_

_Keiji, unsure of how to reply, stares at him for a long time. It’s clear that he starts to get even more nervous, hands coming up to fidget with the bottom of his shirt._

_‘Okay.’_

_The kid’s head pops up, and he lets go of his shirt, and vaguely gestures to the spaces next to Keiji._

_‘You can sit,’ Keiji invites._

_Seeming to let out a breath, he occupies the bench next to Keiji, nervously twiddling his thumbs as an awkward silence settles over them._

_‘What’s your name?’ Keiji asks unsurely, glancing at the kid out of the corner of his eye._

_‘Bokuto Koutarou,’ he replies, slightly enthusiastic, ‘You?’_

_‘Akaashi Keiji.’_

 

‘Hey, Akaashi.’

‘Yes, Kuroo-san?’ Keiji looks up from packing his bag, standing up straight after zipping it. They’d had a practice match that day, and Fukurodani had won by two matches.

Normally, the three of them would’ve stayed to practice together, with Kenma watching from the sidelines, but today Bokuto had a family meeting and Kenma left in the middle of practice because he was feeling sick. Keiji misses him.

‘Um,’ Kuroo starts, eyes nervously shifting around. Keiji raises an eyebrow—it’s not like Kuroo to be this flustered or nervous.

‘Yes?’ He says patiently.

‘Um, so,’ Kuroo says, ducking his head, ‘I like someone.’

Keiji raises his other eyebrow, ‘and that wouldn't happen to be Bokuto, is it?’

Kuroo’s head snaps up so fast Keiji’s worried he’s going to break his neck—before he realizes that he wouldn't care anyways if Kuroo died.

‘Is it that obvious?’ Kuroo burst out, looking a bit manic, ‘Does he know?’

‘Well,’ Keiji pauses, trying not to be too harsh, ‘I think everyone except him has noticed, Kuroo-san.’

Years of being a Bokuto expert has him prepared for what comes next—Kuroo turning around to try and bash his head on one of the lockers.

Keiji grabs the back of his shirt, pulling Kuroo back despite his whine and protests. When Kuroo turns to look back at him, Keiji says, ‘Please don’t, Kuroo-san. I don’t want you to lose the last single brain cell you have.’

‘Hey!’

Keiji stares at Kuroo.

‘Okay, okay, fine, let me go please.’ Kuroo gives in.

Keiji rolls his eyes and lets him go. ‘So why’re you asking me? If you wanna ask him out, I’m sure he’d be thrilled.’

Kuroo gulps, then says, uncertainly, ‘I wanted your blessing...?’

Keiji raises his eyebrows. ‘You have my blessing to date Bokuto. If he ends up sobbing to me about you I’ll tell Kenma.’

The fear in his eyes is real now. ‘Y-yup, got it!’

‘If that’s all,’ Keiji turns back, ‘I’ll be leaving.’

‘Yeah, okay,’ Kuroo mumbles distractedly, and as he leaves, Kuroo says, ‘Bye, ‘Kaashi. Thanks.’

Keiji walks out without replying and wonders why his heart hurts.

 

_‘How old are you?’_

_‘Ten.’_

_‘Oh! I’m a year older than you then.’_

_‘Mhm. That’s nice.’_

_Things quiet down, and when Keiji looks at Bokuto, the older boy is looking at the mini-playground that no one’s occupying._

_‘Do you wanna go play?’ Keiji half-mumbles._

_‘Yeah!’ Bokuto turns to him, and his eyes absolutely sparkle in the glow of the midday sun._

_(Keiji thinks that it’s the first time a tiny piece of his soul fell in love with Bokuto.)_

 

When Keiji gets home, a text from Bokuto pops up.

 

 **Bokutowl:** _Hey can i come over?? Can we go flying tonight againn???_

 **Owlkaashi:** _Sure lol_

 

About ten minutes later, Keiji hears the front door unlock, an enthusiastic greeting to his mom being said, and approximately five seconds later, his door flies open, and Keiji hears half of a ‘HEY HEY HEY’ before the door flies back closed and hits the person square in the face.

Keiji half-snorts, half-laughs and the door opens, this time slower, and his laugh grows louder at Bokuto’s half-pouty face.

The taller boy looks torn between being sad for himself and laughing because Keiji’s laughing. God, Keiji loves him so much.

‘Hey, Akaashi,’ Bokuto say meekly, ‘what’re you doing?’

Keiji pulls up his left wing and shows that he’s brushing it in lieu of a response, and Bokuto lights up in response and pulls off his own shirt.

God, Keiji’s heart. Someone kill him already.

 _Bokuto is so hot, like, his muscles could probably plank an entire house—No, this is not the time_ , Keiji chides himself.

‘You do me and I’ll do you, kay?’ Bokuto says excitedly, settling down on Keiji’s bed.

Keiji sighs, and watches as Bokuto concentrates on forming his wings. In human form, Bokuto’s wings are majestic, white with grey specks, and—honestly put—fluffy as fuck.

Keiji’s own wings are slightly smaller, and even though he can puff them up, they’re nowhere near as soft as Bokuto’s. His wings are darker too, which Bokuto complains about because he thinks it’s cooler, but Keiji detests.

Keiji turns around so that he can flap his wings to make them stay on Bokuto’s lap, and Bokuto unfurls his wings so that Keiji can touch them and smooth the feathers out. He can’t really get everything, but it works.

They stay in silence for a while, and Keiji can imagine Bokuto’s carefully concentrated face as he gently runs his hands through Keiji’s wings. It feels really soothing, and Keiji has to actively stop himself from making tiny satisfied noises.

‘You finished, Bokuto?’ Keiji asks when he feels the hands stop running through his wings, and when Bokuto says ‘yes’ he turns around. And stops.

Bokuto must not have been expecting that, because he’s leaning forward, and his face is scarily close to Keiji’s.

He tries to ignore the sudden thudding in his chest.

‘Bokuto?’ Keiji asks, but instead of coming out steady like he intends, his voice sounds like a whisper and he’s afraid that Bokuto, oblivious as he is, is going to pick up on all of his feelings at once.

‘’Kaashi,’ Bokuto whispers, and—holy shit did he get closer—then Keiji sees Bokuto’s hand coming up, as if to touch him, but then everything seems to go still.

‘’Kaashi,’ Bokuto says again, and this time he draws back, and Keiji lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. ‘I should tell you something.’

Keiji clears his throat, and leans back, turning around slightly to cushion himself with his wings. ‘Yeah?’

Bokuto copies him, leaning in his own wings against the wall as he says, ‘I’m in love with someone.’

Goddamn it does the universe really want to rip out his poor heart today? First Kuroo, and now this. He’s _done_.

‘Oh,’ Keiji says, ‘Tell me about them.’

Bokuto looks a bit surprised, as if he hasn’t expected that answer, but then turns his head to look at the glow-in-the-dark stars they had stuck together.

‘Well—uh, it’s a he. You don’t mid that it’s a he, right, ‘Kaashi? Oh my god, please don’t hate me because it’s a he—‘

‘I’m gay, Bokuto.’

‘Oh,’ Bokuto’s eyes widen, as if he’d never really noticed it, ‘Oh, um so, he’s really nice and caring I guess. He’s my best friend and I don’t really know when I started liking him but—yeah. He’s amazing.’

Keiji nods, closing his eyes for a moment. Of course, it's Kuroo. Who else could it be? It must have been longer than he thought, because the next thing he knows, Bokuto’s carefully wrapping him up in his warm fluffy wings and changing their position so he can be more comfortable.

(Keiji still denies that he clings onto people in his sleep even though he’s been caught doing it red-handed several times.)

 

_The first time Keiji meets Kuroo is when he finds the older boy falling off a swing in the same playground he’s always played with Bokuto. It seems today that Bokuto’s late, or he’s forgotten about this at all._

_‘Are you okay?’ Keiji asks quietly, looking over the boy with concerned eyes._

_‘Yeah, I’m fine!’ The kid replies with gusto, but Keiji can see the way he limps and how he looks like he’s on the verge of tears. Also, his hair makes him looks like he crawled out of a bird’s nest._

_‘Here,’ Keiji says, because his mother’s always told him to help other people in need, and holds out his arm._

_The other boy looks like he’s too proud to accept but after only a few seconds, he takes Keiji’s arms and leans on him a bit. After Keiji makes sure his wound won’t hurt too much, he leads Kuroo over to the rarest bench and gets on his knees in front of him._

_‘Hey, what’re you—‘ the kid says indignantly, but he trails off when he sees the first-aid kit Keiji pulls out of his bag. He’d gotten used to carrying it around after Bokuto accidentally hurt himself so many times._

_‘This might hurt,’ Keiji says softly, and then presses a swath of cotton soaked in disinfectant to the myriad of scratches on the boy’s knees._

_He can feel him wince, but the kid keeps on staring at Keiji like he doesn’t know what to make of him. When he’s finished wiping the blood away and cleaned up the wounds as much as he can—and pretends not to notice that Kuroo’s trying to wipe his tears away quickly—,he takes out a rolls of bandages and neatly wraps it around both of his knees._

_‘Try standing up now,’ Keiji tells him, ‘And tell me if the bandage is too tight.’_

_The kid stands up slowly, at first stiffly moving his legs, and then a bit easier. ‘Hey, I feel a lot better now! Thanks, buddy. You’re a lifesaver.’_

_Keiji can feel his cheeks warm as he puts his sullies away. ‘It’s no problem. Be careful next time.’_

_‘Oh, I wasn’t used to the swings,’ the kid explains, grinning brightly. ‘Me and my friend—that’s Kenma—we usually play volleyball, but today he was sick so I just came alone!’_

_‘Oh,’ Keiji replies quietly, standing up and brushing himself off, ‘What’s your name?’_

_‘Kuroo Tetsurou,’ he says, eyes shining with mischief, ‘And you?’_

_‘Akaashi Keiji.’_

_‘Akaashi?’_

_‘AKGHAASHIIII,’ a loud voice cuts through the air, and Keiji’s barely given any time before a human-sized rocket flies through the air and tackle hugs him, flinging him to the ground._

_He lands with a thud, and it takes him a few seconds to get his bearings before realizing that Bokuto is bawling on top of him. ‘Bokuto-san?’_

_‘AkaasHiiIIiiIIIIiiii,’ Bokuto wails, ‘I’M SO SORRY I WAS LATE TODAY PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME FOR ANYONE—‘_

_‘Bokuto-san,’ Keiji tries to placate him, ‘I’m not leaving you. And I was just talking to him.’ Speaking on him, Keiji glances over and sees that Kuroo’s staring at them with an amused smile._

_‘Promise?’ Bokuto asks with tears in his eyes, and Keiji finds himself smiling despite the fact that he’s probably got grass stains all on the back of his shirt._

_‘Pinky promise.’_

_‘Ohohoho? Who’s this?’ Kuroo’s voice pops up, and both Bokuto and Keiji look up at him._

_‘Ohohohoho? Akaashi, introduce us!’ Bokuto says excitedly._

_And that—as Akaashi tells years later—was the last peaceful day in his life._

_(‘Hey!’ Two voices yell in unison.)_

 

In hindsight, Keiji should’ve stopped everything in the first place, like letting Bokuto cuddle with him and hug him and all those things. But he didn’t and look where he is now.

‘Akaashi, wake up, wake up,’ a voice nags him, and Keiji sleepily opens his eyes to a wall of fluffy whiteness.

‘Bokuto?’

‘Akaashi wake upppp it’s night already,’ Bokuto wheedles, poking his cheek with the tip of his wing—which is a lost cause, because Keiji just grabs it and rolls over to sleep again.

‘AKKGAASHII, c’monnn,’ Bokuto says, and Keiji’s annoyed at himself for knowing how adorably annoyed Bokuto looks right now, ‘You promised!’

‘Fine fine,’ Keiji sighs and relents, getting up and stretching, looking at Bokuto, ‘What’re you doing? Get a shirt, dammit.’

Bokuto shakes his head and laughs heartily, and Keiji rolls his eyes as Bokuto grabs one of his shirts that he keeps at Keiji’s for this exact situation.

Discreetly as he can, Keiji sends off a quick text to Kuroo.

 

 **Akaashi:** _We’re going out flying wanna join_

 **Kuroo:** _K my house_

 

_‘Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, we should leave,’ Keiji says, looking up at the clouds worryingly. The sky is a dark grey, and Keiji doesn’t want to get caught in the rain /again../_

_‘C’mon Akaashi,’ both of them yell in unison, turning to look at him, ‘Don’t worry!’_

_Keiji frowns. ‘It’s my job to look after both of you when you two are having fun and forget about yourselves.’_

_‘Oh, c’mon, Akaashi lighten up a little,’ Bokut pouts, coming over and slinging an arm over his shoulders. ‘You’re the youngest out of all of us, even!’_

_‘Well /someone/ needs to be responsible,’ Keiji says, tone teasing, and rolls his eyes while Bokuto goes back to Kuroo about how mean Keiji’s acting towards him._

_Just then, the sky rumbles, and Keiji grabs them, running as fast as he can while pulling the two along, and just manages to get to his house before the first drop of rain falls._

_As they stand panting in the doorway of the house, Kuroo, slumps down to sit against the wall, and grins up at Keiji, ‘Hey, thanks, you’re a lifesaver.’_

_‘I’m aware I’m going to be saving your lives many, mayn times in the future, Kuroo-san.’_

_Kuroo mutters something under his breath, and Keiji can’t hear what he says, and he doesn’t have the time to, because his mother appears, asking him what happened._

_‘We were going to get caught in the rain. Can I take them up to my room?’_

_‘Of course Keiji,’ his mother says, smiling at his friends, ‘I’ll bring you boys some hot chocolate and snacks, okay?’_

_Keiji nods, ‘Thanks, mom.’_

Kuroo finds them on his rooftop, both of them in their half-owl state, prowling up and coming to nestle in Keiji’s arms.

Keiji gently pats Kuroo’s head, and the cat nuzzles up to him—head pats are something human Kuroo would never admit he liked.

They stay in silence for a while, Bokuto seemingly staring at Keiji patting Kuroo’s head.

‘Well,’ Keiji says after a few minutes—he can’t stand the tension dammit—and lets Kuroo down gently, ‘I wanna go get snacks. I’ll trust you two not to do anything stupid?’

‘Of course Akaashi,’ Kuroo turns back just to say that and smile innocent, ‘We’ll be perfectly safe, trust me.’

Keiji rolls his eyes, and then takes off, flying to the farthest convenience store he can think of. God, those two need to sort out their shit. They probably won’t, but it’s still a try.

When Keiji lands and walks into the store, his intention is to buy some snacks and leave, but he doesn’t really expect to see Karasuno’s first year setter there as well.

‘Ah—Akaashi-senpai?’ Kageyama asks, looking as if someone had caught him red-handed stealing something—which might have been suspicious if he wasn’t holding an armful of discount milk bottles.

‘Kageyama-kun,’ Keiji greets him, taking some o the bottles to help the poor boy, ‘What’re you doing out this late?’

‘Tsukishima wanted more milk and then Hinata asked me to get some snacks for him.’

‘Oh?’ Keiji raises an eyebrow, ‘They’re staying with you?’

Kageyama nods, a small smile appearing on his face as Keiji waits for him to pay for his items, and then follows him outside.

‘You don’t mind me walking with you for a while, right?’

 Kageyama looks surprised, but says, ‘Oh, no it’s fine.’

 Keiji hums and doesn’t say anything, looking down as they walk.

 ‘Oh, um,’ Kageyama says, ‘Would you mind if we flew?’

 Keiji shakes his head, fluffing out his wings as Kageyama does the same, and lifts up into the air,  trusting that the younger boy will follow.

 ‘How’re things with Hinata and Tsukishima?’ Keiji asks out of interest.

 ‘Oh, everything’s fine. They’re both idiots but I love them anyways so yeah.’

 Keiji shoves the thought that he feels the same way about Kuroo and Bokuto.

 ‘Kageyama? Can I ask you something?’ Keiji asks unsurely, and Kageyama looks at him in surprise before replying.

 ‘Yes, senpai?’

 ‘When you liked two people at once, how did you know?’

 Kageyama seems to consider this for a moment, and then gives him a sideways glance, ‘To say in Hinata speak, it’s when you feel ‘gwah’ and ‘bwam’ around the two people and in Tsukishima speak, it’s when you want the two people to be near you always and you feel like smiling because of them.’

 ‘Hmm,’ Keiji considers this for a moment, then, ‘What about in Kageyama speak?’

 Kageyama looks away, and his voice is quiet when he replies, ‘In my speak, it’s—it’s when you want the two people to be happy no matter what. Even if you have to give up your own happiness for theirs.’

 ‘I see,’ Akaashi hums, just as Kageyama stops mid-air.

 ‘Well, we’re here,’ the younger boy says, ‘Bye then, Akaashi-senpai.’

 ‘Bye, Kageyama. Thanks for answering my questions.’

 He mutters out ‘no problem’ and dashes inside the window.

 

_’So what do you guys wanna do? My room isn’t interesting, though, sorry.’_

_‘It’s so cool!’ Bokuto says, eyes sparkling, looking at Keiji’s posters and drawings he’s taped to the walls. Even Kuroo looks impressed, looking at all of Keiji’s books sprawled out on his desk._

_‘Well,’ Kuroo says, sitting down on Keiji’s bed, ‘If there’s nothing to do, we can play truth or dare.’_

_Keiji groans as Bokuto enthusiastically agrees._

 

 When Keiji flies back to Kuroo and Bokuto, they’re talking—no surprise there—though it seems as if both of them are frustrated about something.

 ‘I’m back,’ Keiji says, sitting down, ‘I ran into Kageyama and I forgot your snacks.’

 Bokuto lets out an anguished wail while Kuroo stares at him betrayed. Before he knows it, Keiji has a lap full of Bokuto and Kuroo is snickering at him and not even trying to be subtle.

 ‘Both of you please control yourselves,’ Keiji says, and he thinks his voice sounds the most dead he’s even heard himself.

 Bokuto whines, turning around to stare up into Keiji’s eyes with his best puppy eyes—Keiji tries his best not to look at his best friend.

 ‘So, Akaashi,’ Kuroo starts—Bokuto seems to perk up a little, ‘Is there anyone you have on your mind?’

 ‘I’m not sure I get what you mean, Kuroo-san,’ Keiji replies, ignoring the niggling voice at the back of his head that he _does_ know what he means.

 ‘Well,’ Kuroo drawls out, ‘what I mean is that do you have anyone you’re interested in? Romantically. Like a crush, you get what I’m saying?’

 ‘No,’ Keiji answers, even they both know very well that he’s just denying to spite Kuroo, ‘No, Kuroo-san, I do not have a crush on anyone.’ _Ha. It’s festered past the point of a crush a long time ago, and I didn’t even realize I loved them until a few minutes ago._

 ‘Are you sure?’ Bokuto asks cheekily, and Keiji looks down at him, threading his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. It’s still soft, despite the ridiculous amount of gel Bokuto puts into his hair every day.

 ‘Yes, Bokuto-san,’ Keiji rolls his eyes, ‘I am sure I don’t have a crush on anyone.’

 ‘Hmm, if you say so,’ Kuroo says, grinning, ‘but if you do, we’ll be sure to find out.’

 Keiji raises an eyebrow. ‘And how, exactly, are you going to do that? We go to different schools, Kuroo-san.’

 Kuroo raises his eyebrows and Keiji wants to slap himself for finding that endearing. ‘I have reliable assets.’

 Keiji in turn raises his eyebrow. ‘No offense to either of you, but I’m pretty sure Bokuto-san is not a “reliable” asset.’

 Both of them squawk in indignation.

 Kuroo ‘hmph’s, and, crossing his arms, says, ‘Well, I’ll find out, Keiji, someday.’

 Keiji absolutely does _not_ find it attractive how Kuroo says his name.

 ‘Sure you will, pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san.’

 ‘Hey!’

 

_Keiji’s been dared to lick the floor three times, and Bokuto’s fallen asleep, and Kuroo looks like he wants to throw up from that dare where Keiji had pettily dared him to drink a bottle of hot sauce._

_In hindsight, it might have been a little cruel, but Keiji sometimes wishes he could’ve dared Kuroo to drink two bottles of hot sauce so that he would’ve died and hopefully stopped bothering him._

_It’s almost night when the rain lets up, and when everyone’s had their fill of chocolate and cookies, Keiji shoos them out of his house, much to the chastisement of his mother._

_‘But mom,’ he whines, ‘They’re annoying.’_

_‘And yet you still love them,’ his mother laughs, patting him on the head._

_Well, that’s a statement he hasn’t been able to deny until this day._

**Kenma:** _hey can u come over_

 **Akaashi:** _k sure lol_

 Akaashi arrives at Kenma’s house five minutes after that, because his homework was practically shooing him out of his own house and he doesn’t give a damn about it anyways. (False. He’s going to pull an all-nighter the day before the homework is due and he’s going to ace it, because it seems like his brain capacity only works at its fullest when he deprives himself on sleep and is running on three consecutive bottles of apple juice.)

 ‘Kozume-san,’ he greets Kenma’s father, ‘I’m sorry to have bothered you.’

 ‘Not at all, Akaashi, was it?’ Kozume-san tells him, continuing when Keiji nods, ‘Kenma’s in his room as usual, tell me if you need anything.’

 ‘Yes, thank you,’ Keiji mumbles, and turns to go to Kenma’s room. A faint ‘come in’ is heard, and Keiji walks in to see Kenma sprawled out on his bed—as usual—and playing games on his phone.

 Keiji, without preamble, sits down and peers over Kenma’s shoulder to see what he’s playing.

 ‘Hey,’ Kenma says quietly, ‘Can you turn into your owl form for me?’

 Keiji shrugs and feels himself getting smaller, shrinking into his owl form as Kenma sits up and leans against the wall.

 ‘Come here?’ Kenma invites, and Keiji carefully steps on Kenma’s legs so that he won’t hurt him. When he’s comfortably settled in, Kenma wraps his arms around Keiji, and Keiji snuggles into the crook of Kenma’s neck.

 He stays still for a while, only the sounds from Kenma’s game disrupting the silence, and then Kenma starts patting him softly, twining his hands through Keiji’s feathers.

 ‘Kuroo wanted to hang out with Bokuto,’ Kenma says suddenly, ‘Normally I would’ve called him for hugging, so yeah.’

 Keiji hoots softly to let him know it’s okay.

 ‘Don’t tell Kuroo this, but,’ Kenma hesitates, ‘You’re a lot better to hug. He squirms around too much.’

 Keiji hoots again, this time in amusement. If he could smile right now, he would.

 Then suddenly a question occurs to him.

 He wriggles a tiny bit, and looks into Kenma’s eyes, hoping that the shorter will get the question, unlikely as it is, because he’s too lazy to change back into human form right now.

 Kenma looks at him for a moment, then looks away. ‘He told me he told you about asking Bokuto out.’

 Keiji hoots. _Do you have any ideas for how to get them together?_

 ‘Not really. I don’t think they will, though—they’re…preoccupied with something.’

 Keiji tilts his head to the side. Honestly, he starting to feel sleepy—being an owl and all.

 Kenma avoids his gaze as he says, ‘It’s not my place to tell. But…Akaashi?’

 Keiji nods.

 ‘Um, can you turn back into human for a second? I need to tell you something,’ Kenma says, turning his head to the side so that his hair covers his face.

 Keiji hops out of Kenma’s legs, turning back into his half-human state, and looks at him expectantly.

 When Kenma doesn’t say anything, Keiji offers him his wing, poking Kenma softly in the shoulder. ‘Here,’ he reassures, ‘Hold onto me if you want.’

 Kenma holds his wings, knees curling up as if trying to hide himself away from the world. His hands are small, the smallest out of four of them, and Keiji’s and Kuroo’s are the same size, and Keiji would never admit it, but he’s a tad bit _too_ proud of that and secretly hopes Kuroo’s hands won’t grow anymore. _Cute,_ Keiji thinks, before shaking his head.

 It takes patience, Akaashi knows, to be with Kenma, so he waits, idly tapping his thighs and waiting for Kenma to be ready with what he’s going to say.

 ‘I,’ Kenma starts, voice quiet, ‘I think I like you.’

 ‘Huh?’

 Keiji immediately curses himself for being so ineloquent, and then almost hits himself but he sees Kenma curling up even tighter, and to know that Kenma would be hurt makes Keiji’s gut recoil and he doesn’t want that—

 ‘I think I like you too,’ Keiji blurts out before he can stop himself, and _holy shit fuck I just said that oh god I hope he doesn’t think I’m a creep that’s it I’ve ruined everything kill me now—_

 ‘What about Bokuto and Kuroo?’ Kenma asks in a tiny voice and _god Keiji wants to hold him and hug him and tell him everything’s alright and keep him protected from the world—_

 ‘I, um, I think I like them too,’ Keiji admits, ‘I’m not really sure, but I just—‘

 ‘It’s fine,’ Kenma cuts him off, ‘I understand. I like them too.’

 ‘Okay,’ Keiji says, and then closes his eyes. ‘I’m sorry if you think I’m rushing into things, but do you want to stay as friends, or…?’

 ‘Um,’ Kenma squeaks—holy shit if that isn’t the cutest sound Keiji’s ever heard—and says, ‘I’d—I’d like to try dating, if that’s okay with you.’

 ‘Okay,’ Keiji says, then smiles, ‘You look cute right now.’

 Kenma looks at him, wide-eyed, and _holy shit Keiji needs to stop fanboying over Kenma_ , and turns away, mumbling, ‘I’m not cute.’

 Keiji, not even trying to stop himself anymore, leans forward and kisses Kenma’s forehead. ‘Yes you are, love.’

 Kenma goes silent and hides his face in his hands. ‘Shut up I hate you.’

 ‘Aw but it’s true,’ Keiji teases, wrapping a wing around Kenma, who uncurls, just to curl Keiji’s wing around him again and lie flat on the bed.

 ‘Shut up Keiji,’ Kenma mumbles, ‘Just because we’re dating now doesn’t mean you get Kuroo privileges.’

 ‘Aww, so Kuroo gets more privileges than me, your boyfriend?’ Keiji feigns hurt, lying down dramatically next to Kenma but as gently as possible not to jostle his wings, ‘I’m going to cry, Kenma, and it’s all your fault.’

 Keiji practically hears Kenma roll his eyes, and grumble under his breath.

 ‘You get Kuroo privileges,’ Kenma finally says, sounding done with life, ‘If you get annoying I will dump you.’

 ‘Babe, how could you?’ Keiji whines, ‘We’ve only been dating for a few minutes and you want to dump me already? I’m so hurt,’ Keiji pretend-sniffs.

 ‘Shut up I never  said that,’ Kenma mutters, though his tiny laugh doesn’t pass by Keiji.

 Keiji chuckles, and closes his eyes, ‘Is it okay if I hug you from the back?’

 ‘Yeah,’ Kenma mumbles, ‘It’s fine.’

 Keiji wraps both his arm and his other wing around Kenma, pressing a kiss to the back of Kenma’s head.

 ‘Sleep with me?’ Kenma says, voice going slurry.

 ‘Mhm. Love you.’

 Keiji doesn’t stay awake long enough to hear the reply.

 

_‘Guys, I want you to meet my best friend,’ Kuroo says, patting his friend’s shoulder, ‘He’s a bit shy, but he’ll get used to it.’_

_‘Hi I’m Bokuto Koutarou!’ Bokuto says excitedly, ‘And this is my best friend Akaashi Keiji!’_

_‘I can introduce myself, Bokuto-san,’ Keiji says._

_‘But still!’_

_‘Come on, introduce yourself,’ Kuroo says, nudging his friend a bit._

_‘Kozume Kenma,’ the boy mumbles, ‘Nice to meet you.’_

_‘Kozume, let’s play! We can go to swing and—‘_

_‘Bokuto-san, I think you’re scaring him. I’ll come play with you, okay?’_

_Bokuto pouts. ‘Fineeeee.’_

 ‘Oh my god this is going to be my wallpaper—‘

 ‘The hell, man, no way, I called dibs.’

 ‘No _I_ had dibs on Akaashi in the first place!’

 ‘No it’s _Kenma_ , bro I want it.’

 ‘No I—‘

 ‘Ow!’

 ‘Will the both of you please,’ Keiji squints and glares up at them rubbing their noses from being smacked by Keiji’s wing, ‘shut _up_? Some people are trying to sleep, y’know.’

 There’s a moment of silence, and then—

 ‘Ow what the fuck Kuroo!’

 ‘Get up,’ Kuroo threatens, ‘Or I tickle Kenma.’

 ‘Fine, fuck off.’

 Keiji, even with his eyes closed, can feel Kuroo smirk as he gets up, and Keiji follows him, only to be stopped when he realizes Kenma’s still sleeping on his wing.

 ‘Hey,’ Keiji says softly, shaking Kenma’s shoulder, ‘wake up.’

 Kenma rolls over and cuddles into Keiji’s side.

 Keiji looks up and says, ‘Who let you in anyways?’

 ‘Kenma’s father. We couldn’t call either you or Kenma, so we went to your house first, but your mom said you went to Kenma’s house so we came here,’ Bokuto tells him.

 Keiji rolls his eyes, opening his mouth to say something, but then feels a tug on his shirt. ‘Kenma?’

 Kenma looks up at him with sleepy eyes, and Keiji has to use all the self-control he has not to pinch Kenma’s cheeks.

 ‘Keiji,’ Kenma mumbles, ‘Wanna sleep.’

 Keiji pats Kenma’s head softly, ‘Sorry, kitten. You have to wake up.’

 ‘ _Kitten_?’ Kuroo asks incredulously, eyes darting back and forth between them.

 ‘We’re dating,’ Kenma says, eyes catching Keiji’s as if he’s making sure it’s okay to tell.

 ‘Since when?’ Bokuto says, eye twitching. Keiji thinks he looks like a mad scientist, with his hair stuck up like that.

 ‘Since before we fell asleep,’ Keiji answers for Kenma, and raises an eyebrow, ‘You don’t have a problem with that, do you?’ 

 ‘No, of course not!’ Bokuto bursts out, then turns to Kuroo, ‘You don’t too right?’

 ‘Of course not,’ Kuroo says, crossing his arms, and then frowns, ‘Why didn’t you guys tell us sooner?’

 ‘We just…everything just happened today,’ Kenma explains, seeming to look at anywhere but them.

 ‘Oh. It’s fine!’ Bokuto says, though Keiji feels like something is off. It looks like Kuroo’s looking away from Kenma, while the latter is trying to catch his eyes, and Bokuto looks more shifty than usual, eyes flitting between the three of them, as if he doesn’t know what’s going on.

 ‘Then can we go on a double date?’ Bokuto blurts out, and then he goes frantic again, eyes darting to Kuroo and back to Keiji and over again, and Keiji thinks he sees a sliver of panic in Kuroo’s eyes, before he clears his throat.

 ‘If you want,’ he says smoothly, turning to finally look at Kenma.

 ‘When did you two get together, then?’ Kenma stares at Kuroo, and his eyes gleam as the rays of the afternoon sun hit them just right, and it’s so pretty Keiji could probably stare at them forever.

 ‘This afternoon,’ Kuroo says easily, sitting down beside Kenma, ‘We were going to tell you guys, but you beat us with your news first.’

 Keiji frowns. He _knows_ there’s something Kuroo’s hiding, by the way he seems to focus more on a spot above Keiji’s head than Keiji himself.

 ‘Okay,’ Kenma says, ‘Keiji, you’re okay with that, right?’

 ‘Huh?’ Keiji shakes his head. He’s probably overthinking, he tries to reassure himself. ‘Sure, if you want?’

 Two victorious whoops and a slight smile makes him happy again.

 

  _‘Now that we’ve known each other for two years, I think we should have a vow,’ Kuroo announces._

_‘Isn’t that only for weddings though?’ Bokuto asks, though his eyes are gleaming with excitement._

_‘A vow is just the better version of a promise,’ Kenma and Keiji say in tandem, look at each other, and smile a little._

_‘Oh,’ Bokuto says, ‘Let’s make one then!’_

_‘Whaddya think it should be, guys?’_

_‘Just staying by each others’ sides is okay I guess,’ Keiji says, ‘It’s simple enough for you two to understand.’_

_‘AGHAaasSHIIIIEE!’_

_‘Ouch.’_

_‘It’s true though,’ Kenma says, smiling faintly._

_‘Kenma!’_

_‘Okay okay, is that it? We promise not to leave each other?’_

_‘Yeah I guess.’_

_(Keiji thinks it’s strange that Kuroo and Bokuto aren’t louder, but thinks he shouldn’t have been surprised when Kuroo and Bokuto end up with permanent ‘BEST BROS FOREVER’ marks on their arms for a week.)_

 

 ‘Bokuto-san,’ Keiji says as they’re changing, ‘Are you hiding something from me?’

 ‘No, why?’ the reply is far too quick and panicked for Keiji to believe that he _isn’t_ , but Keiji decides to give him the benefit of the doubt.

 ‘No reason,’ he shrugs instead, ‘Just asking.’

 Bokuto doesn’t say anything more, and Keiji walks out of the changing room after him.

 

 Something is wrong with Bokuto, definitely.

 All his spikes are off, and Keiji expects some whining and emo-moods, but Bokuto’s just quiet, distracted, like he can’t get something off his mind—so much that he can’t even concentrate on _volleyball_.

 ‘Is anything wrong?’ Keiji tries again as they leave practice, this time surprisingly with all the other, as Bokuto had turned down extra practice.

 ‘No,’ Bokuto distractedly mumbles, then looks at Keiji, ‘I’ve gotta hang out with Kuroo, okay?’ Without waiting for an answer, Bokuto abruptly turns into an owl and flies away.

 Keiji frowns and takes out his phone, texting Kenma on his way back home.

 

 **Akaashi:** _hey does anything seem off with Kuroo_

 **Kenma:** _wym_

 **Akaashi:** _bokutos acting weird like hes too distant and distracted_

 **Kenma:** _oh_

 **Kenma:** _come over_

 **Kenma:** _I have Kuroo with me_

 **Akaashi:** _…okay_

 

 Keiji walks quickly, wondering what the hell is going on with everyone around him. Hopefully Kenma has some answers.

 Kenma’s father greets him again, and Keiji mumbles a hurried greeting, going directly to Kenma’s room—but when he’s about to knock, he hears the sound of people talking.

 ‘What if I fuck up, Kuroo?’ Bokuto’s voice rings out, ‘He’ll hate me forever!’

 ‘Bro, if he hasn’t hated you until now I don’t think he ever will.’

 ‘Yeah but still! Just because I have a crush on him doesn’t mean he’s not gonna hate me!’

 Someone says something—it must be Kenma, because it’s too low for Keiji to hear. Keiji, confused, knocks on the door before going in.

 Inside, Kenma’s sitting on his bed playing on his phone, Kuroo’s sitting backwards on Kenma’s desk chair, and Bokuto’s sprawled out on the part of the bed Kenma isn’t curled up on.

 ‘Keiji,’ Kenma greets as he comes in, ‘Pick a seat.’

 Keiji decides to sit on the bed beside Kenma, and Bokuto quietly shuffles over to give him space. Everything’s quiet, and Keiji notices that both Kuroo and Bokuto look like they’re trying to avoid meeting his eyes.

 Keiji decides to break the silence first. ‘So?’

 Kenma speaks first, ‘Those two have something to tell you.’

 Keiji turns to look at them.

 ‘Look, Akaashi,’ Bokuto begins after a beat of silence, staring up into the ceiling, ‘I—‘

 He stops, taking a breath before he continues, ‘I—I’ve liked you for a long time, Akaashi!’

 Keiji blinks. ‘I like you too, Bokuto-san?’

 Bokuto stares at him, and that somehow makes him nervous, so he continues, ‘We _are_ friends after all.’

 Immediately, Bokuto’s expression falls, and both Kenma and Kuroo look like they want to slap him for being stupid. Hey, it’s not his fault.

 ‘Akaashi,’ Kuroo says slowly, looking like he’s barely restraining himself from knocking himself out, ‘He means _romantically_ , you pain-in-the-ass.’

 ‘Oh,’ Keiji says, then, ‘Oh.’

 Kenma’s laughing at him, he can _feel_ it.

 ‘So?’ Kuroo says, glancing at Bokuto, who’s hiding his face in his hands and gives off an aura of really wanting to die.

 ‘So?’ Keiji repeats dumbly, and Bokuto lets out a sound similar to an anguished whine.

 ‘Okay,’ Kuroo says, shaking his head, ‘My turn.’

 Keiji cocks his head to the side. _His turn?_

 ‘Akaashi,’ Kuroo begins, looking a tiniest bit nervous, ‘I’ve liked you too. And it’s the romantic kind of like too. Uh, I’m not the best at confessions, sorry.’

 Keiji raises an eyebrow, ‘Not quite the smooth talker now, are you?’

 Kuroo blushes and ducks his head, ‘Shut up!’

 Keiji laughs, and only then does the gravity of the situation hit him. Bokuto and Kuroo. Both. Like him. Romantically. What.

 ‘And what about you?’ Keiji’s voice comes out slightly stuttered when he turns to Kenma.

 The shorter boy hides his face behind his phone, before saying, ‘I like you too. I just said it to you first.’

 ‘Hey,’ Kuroo says, eye twitching, ‘I was gonna confess first!’

 ‘It’s not my fault Keiji accepted me and not you,’ Kenma shrugs.

 ‘Wait wait wait,’ Keiji interrupts, ‘Kuroo, you never confessed to me?’

 ‘I tried to!’ Kuroo bursts out, ‘Akaashi was just too dense to realize it!’

 'When?' Keiji feels himself losing his composure, voice growing the slightest bit hysterical, but that isn't important right now, 'I would've known!'

 'When I had to go home early that one practice!' Bokuto bursts out, looking at Keiji for a moment before hiding his face again, 'I went home so I could give Kuroo time with you!'

 'Kuroo,' Keiji says, looking at Kuroo, 'You never said anything.'

 'I tried to!' Kuroo says, 'You were the one who assumed I liked Bokuto!'

 'So you don't?'

 'No! I mean, I do!' Kuroo looks like he wants to tear his hair out in frustration—which would be quite a feat, Keiji thinks, since his hair seems to have been permanently stuck like that since his childhood—and exclaims, 'I like him too, okay?! That's not the point here!'

 'So the point is—'

 Before any more yelling can ensue, Kenma's quiet voice speaks up. 'Keiji, the point here is—each one of here—we like you, romantically. I don't know how it flew over your head, but the three of us have been dating since the start of this year.'

 'Oh.'

 'Bokuto was the one to first say that he liked you, and then Kuroo and I agreed. We didn't really mean to keep it from you, but Bokuto's usually clingy anyways so I guess you might not have noticed anything different.'

 'He didn't hug you as much, though..?'

 'I asked him not to in public,' Kenma says, looking at Keiji, 'Now that we've cleared things up, please answer?'

 Keiji looks over at Bokuto, who seems to have relaxed—though his hands are still over his eyes—and says, 'Okay.'

 There's a beat of silence, and then, 'Really?'

 Keiji looks at Kuroo, who looks incredulous, 'Really? That's all you have to say?'

 'I don't know,' Keiji shrugs, 'Do I write  _BEST BOYFRIENDS FOREVER_ on my arm with sharpie?'

 Kuroo glares at him. 'I thought we'd promised not to talk about that ever again.'

 Keiji laughs. 'I lied.' He feels light, like all his worries have been floated away and he could keep talking to them forever without ever worrying about anything.

 'Bokuto's quiet,' Kenma notes, and Keiji looks at Bokuto, going over and gently shaking his shoulder.

 'He's asleep.'

 'Typical.'

 Kuroo and Keiji both snort while Kenma laughs quietly, and Keiji shakes Bokuto a bit harder to wake him up.

 'Bokuto-san,' Keiji says, 'Wake up.'

 'No,' Bokuto replies sleepily, rolling over and crashing into Kenma, 'Wanna sleep.'

 'Bro wake up,' Kuroo says, 'Akaashi said yes.'

 With that, Bokuto practically fly-sits upwards, knocking his forehead against Keiji's painfully. 'Ow!"

 Keiji stumbles back, rubbing his forehead.

 'I'm up, I'm up,' Bokuto mumbles, looking like he's barely registered the pain, 'Wha—'

 'Yes, Bokuto-san,' Keiji says, 'I accepted your confession, and Kuroo's confession—' Keiji glances at Kuroo, who's crossing his arms— 'though admittedly it wasn't very good.'

 Kuroo pouts angrily and doesn't say anything.

 'Oh.' Bokuto's wide eyes blink up at Keiji.

 'Ok, now that that's over,' Kuroo says, 'We need to decide on who gets to kiss Keiji first.'

 Keiji and Kenma both throw a pillow at Kuroo's head. Bokuto laughs.

 (And Keiji knows he wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.)

**Author's Note:**

> and it went in order of who confessed first to last and kuroo a day later bc his confession was shit XD
> 
> *sheepishly hides away* thanks for bearing with me haha
> 
> (also the title comes from MKTO's 'Classic' check it out it's a great song  
> and idk if you ship this haz but there's an amv with this song-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63lbDwxSaTI&t=9s it's a very sweet and cute kagehina and daisuga amv)


End file.
